teh_dawn_of_the_keiko_deitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Maya Hart
Maya Penelope Hart is ac main character in The Everson House. Maya is the fifteen-year-old daughter of Kermit and Katy. She is Riley Matthews' best friend. Maya isn't one of the best students in school, but she still looks up to Cory Matthews as a father figure. She is deeply loyal to Riley, as Riley is to her. Maya lives with her mother and her grandmother Angela Hart, who do their best to take care of her. In Home for the Holidays Maya starts looking up to Shawn Hunter as a mentor and father figure, because, she found out that not only were they both slackers in school, he also had an absent parent. It is unknown if Maya has a half-brother like Shawn does. Maya has a crush on Joshua Matthews, who is three years older than her as well as Riley's uncle, as well as Lucas Friar, one of her closest friends. Maya is portrayed by Sabrina Carpenter. Personality Maya is a bit of a trouble maker, and that gives her a "bad girl" image. However, it is evident that she's not actually a "bad girl," and isn't as tough as she seems. She acts like she doesn't care about something, in order for Riley to contradict and come up with a plan. It also gave her a bit of a popularity boost. She is witty and "absolutely magnetic in attracting or frightening the people in her sphere as she cares to." Nevertheless, Maya can also be vulnerable, as seen when she admitted her flaw was being "broken." Also, she is very loyal to Riley, as Riley is to her. Maya acts over-confidently and supports Riley when she wants to be like her. Although, Maya has said she is not always proud of the person she is. She is the female version of Shawn. Maya depends heavily on Riley to help her and fix her problems, or come up with a scheme, until Riley stayed silent and made Maya stop acting like she's doesn't care. History Season Sixteen Maya & Katy's Last Stand In Maya & Katy's Last Stand Maya faces an unknown assassin and manages to best him for a while but eventually getting hit by the enemy's attack which was a Death-Force's attack which ultimately leads to her death in front of Riley. Name *Maya is a feminine name with multiple meanings. In Hindu philosophy, Māyā means "illusion" and in Hindu mythology, it is also an alternate name of the Hindu goddess Durga. According to tradition, Queen Māyā of Sakya was also the name of the mother of Siddartha Gautama, the Buddha. *Hart is an old-fashioned term for a deer - the common quarry of a hunter. Her original surname was Fox, making this reference more obvious - switching it to Hart appears to have been done to facilitate "you're all heart" or "you've got heart" puns. Also, Maya Hart, "my heart"- she's Riley's heart, her emotional core. Apperances Season Sixteen Maya & Katy's Last Stand Trivia *She tends to have Riley carry her school things for her. *Maya appears to have a collection of tee-shirts featuring classic rock bands. *She shares strong similarities with Shawn Hunter. *Maya claims to not worry about stuff that she can't control. *In Girl Meets Father, Maya claims her father started another family. *In Girl Meets the Truth, Maya admits that her father never sends her anything. *Maya's favorite thing at the Nighthawk Diner is the Tuna Melt. *Maya's mom told a tale on career day just like Shawn's father Chet Hunter did. *It is revealed in that "Girl Meets Smackle" that Maya has blurry eyesight, so she may need glasses. *Maya has a pet ferret named Ginger. *She can throw a ball the hardest in her gym class, and she has good aim. *Maya has a crush on Riley's uncle, Joshua Matthews. *Maya has been present for all of the episodes throughout the series. *She stills bears a scar on the back of her head from when she crashed her skateboard into a park bench at Farkle's eighth birthday party. *We find out that her father's name is Kermit, and that her maternal grandmother (whom she lives with) is named Angela. *It is shown that Maya is thinking of becoming a teacher. *Riley stuck ice cream on her face *She is named "Class Criminal" in the yearbook. *Riley pushed her out of bed in Girl Meets Rileytown *She cried when Riley revealed something the bully said about herRiley. Gallery